Mark I
The Mark I (1'), was the first 'Iron Man suit built and created by Tony Stark, in the initial events of the live-action film, Iron Man, and was later used to be transformed into the infamous Iron Monger by Obadiah Stane. It was featured in the movie Iron Man, and made its debut in the movie when Tony and Ho Yinsen were held captive by the terrorist group known as the Ten Rings. As they were held captive, they both devised a plan, through some old blueprints that displayed the image of the Mark I, thus marking the creation of Tony's first Iron Man suit. The suit was very crude, due to its manual creation and the limited tools that were used to build it, unlike a proper creation like its successor, the Mark II, inside the Stark Mansion. It has a few notable functionalities and weapons that it was equipped with, namely a Manually Deployed Rocket Launcher, a''' Flamethrower''' mounted on right arm, Jet Boots equipped on it's soles, an exposed Internal System attached to it's back, that runs and operates the whole suit's functionalities, and the very first Miniature Arc Reactor that powers the entire suit, and was later modified to a more advanced level called an Arc Reactor, to power almost all of the known Iron Man suits that exist at present. Armor Design The Mark I has a very crude appearance, with silver armor and no colors like Stark's other suits. This crude appearace is due to the fact that Tony had limited resources when constructing the suit from Jericho missile parts, and didn't have the resources or money to build highly advanced suits. It also had a pointed chest plate, curved helmet and more. Technological Characteristics Weaponry Flamethrower The Mark I has a attached flamethrower on it's right arm. It is fueled by a small gas tank equipped on top of it's arm. Which is then ignite with a flame through manual control to create a very destructive flame-thrower. Manually Deployed Rocket This rocket is related to a tank missile. History Iron Man (film) In a life changing moment, Tony Stark is attacked and captured by terrorists, named The Ten Rings. While being held captive, Tony was forced to build a Jericho missile for them. With the help of Ho Yinsen, Tony builds the Mark I suit instead and uses it to escape from the Ten Rings captivity. A few weeks later, he built the Mark II Armor with better weapons systems and propulsion but with no computer systems inside just in case the advanced Iron Man armors were hacked or taken over. The suit is extremely resistant to damage, easily shrugging off small arms fire, and shown to be capable of withstanding being struck by a missile. The suit is later reduced to pieces after Stark ends up smashing straight into the ground after losing control of his suit's flying capabilities in the movie. After Stark's escape, the Ten Rings gang recover the pieces and assemble it back together. The Ten Rings gave it to Obadiah Stane. Later, he upgraded the armor to combat Iron Man in the Mark III armor, now under the name of the Iron Monger. The Iron Monger was destroyed, and Obadiah was killed. Iron Man 2 It appears next to Mark II and Mark III when James Rhodes is putting on the Mark II suit. Iron Man 3 It appears for the last time next to the Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV, Mark V, Mark VI, and Mark VII in the Hall of Armors. It was destroyed in the attack to the Mansion. Other Media Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * This is the first and only armor to be equipped with a Flamethrower, over the course of the film series. * This is the heaviest armor so far among all of Tony's armors in existence. Gallery Photo(704).jpg| External Links & References ---- Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII